1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite molded product which is cellular in nature and has high-temperature insulation characteristics. More specifically, this invention relates to a cellular high-temperature insulation composite molded product comprising a molded and cured mixture of predominantly inorganic materials. This invention also relates to a method for producing the cellular high-temperature insulation composite molded product described above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Composite molded products comprising various inorganic and organic components are well-known in the art and are often used commercially as building materials, construction materials and the like.
Representative examples of patents disclosing composite molded products include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,603 describes a light-weight, rigid composition prepared by mixing water, a cementitious material such as a calcium aluminate cement, asbestos fibers and an anionic surface active agent or including a different surface active agent where a cellular material is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,445 discloses a low density air-entrained concrete prepared from a high alumina cement, an aggregate, a wetting agent, water, and short strands of reinforcing fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,319 discloses the formation of a foamed concrete structure by generating a foam by mixing water, a foaming agent and an accelerator and adding this foamed mixture to a cement-water mixture which can contain conventional aggregates and fibrous materials as well as a (meth)acrylic acid polymer as a binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,203 discloses a process for the production of a composite material by mixing sand, water, an accelerating agent and a surface active agent followed by addition of this mixture to an aluminous cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,835 discloses high-temperature light-weight refractory castables formed by compounding a light-weight coarse aggregate and a calcium aluminate hydraulic setting cement, which can include a low melting refractory material such as expanded perlite, finely ground raw kyanite and finely ground calcined flint fire clay.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,728 discloses cements formed from a hydraulic binder of a high alumina cement, an acrylamide-formaldehyde polymer and a polymerization catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,647 discloses the preparation of composite foamed materials including aluminum phosphate bonded wollastonite.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,351 discloses production of a concrete or gypsum type material of a cellular nature, involving whipping air into an aqeuous resinous emulsion which can contain an accelerator, then adding a dry inorganic phase which can contain fiberglass followed by molding the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,301 discloses a generator for the continuous generation of foamed slurries, and further a process of forming a foamed slurry by mixing dry cementitious material and water and ejecting the mixture through an orifice whereby it is mixed with a pre-formed foam.
The above examples of representative composite molded materials known in the art provide various properties but are deficient in desirable properties such as thermal insulation properties and particularly at high temperatures, i.e., around 1,500.degree. F (815.degree. C), in that a significant degradation of the physical and chemical properties of these prior art composite materials is observed.